Russell and Minka
by FS1Pets
Summary: When a new day camper comes to Littlest Pet Shop, some problems happen between Minka and Russell.
1. Chapter 1Russell and Minka

Russell Ferguson and Minka Mark were just hanging around on the big chair in the corner of Littlest Pet Shop day care. Russell was reading a book about algebra math, and Minka was painting a nice picture.

" Hey Russell! " Minka said excitedly.

" Yeah Minka do you need something? " Russell replied putting down his big, thick nerdy book.

" I'm kinda bored and I really, really, REALLY want to go and play some ball! "

" I thought you were painting. " Russell said.

" But I'm bored of painting and I really want to play! "

" Minks Im sorry but Im busy trying reading a very interesting book if you want to play, why don't you go play with Sunil and Vinnie? They're not doing anything much either. " He continued to read his book.

" Rusty I really really like you and I want to spend time with you! " Minka bounced up and down.

Russell eyes grew big and he smiled and blushed. " I love you too. " He said to quietly.

" What was that? " The hyper monkey asked.

" Oh nothing! I did NOT say anything! " Russell lied and blushed.

" But if you really want hang out with me, how about we talk about the laws of math and algebra. "

" Alge - bra? Minka said.

" What?! No! " Russell blushed embarrassed. " Algebra. You know, math. "

" Oh! I still don't understand, but ok! " She sat down on the chair, ready to listen.

" Ok. So, do you know -" The intelligent hedgehog talks about Math nerdy gibberish.

The pink monkey sat there bored out of her mind not understanding a thing that her super smart friend was saying. She really liked him and she didn't want to hurt his feelings. So she pretended to be interested and pay attention. She yawned and nearly fell asleep when Blythe walked in with a new pet day camper in her hands.

" Hey guys! Guess what? We have a new day camper joining us today! "

All the pets crowded Blythe.

" Introducing, Rachel "

Then, a little female pet pops out from her hands.

" Aw! " The pets cheered.

" Hey wait a minute..is she a? "


	2. Chapter 2 The New Pet

" Rachel is a little shy. So try to make her feel at home. "

" Call when you need me! " Blythe puts Rachel down and leaves the room.

Minka jumps out right in front of her.

" Hey there! How are you? Do you like cheese? Oh! I do too! Where are you from? Do you like Italian people? Do you - Russell interrupted Minka.

Rachel curled into a ball and shook from all of the excitement.

" Minka! Remember she's shy you know! " Russell shouted.

Rachel peeks and looks at Russell with a very curious look.

" Don't worry it's safe to come out. No one here is going to hurt you " The kind hedgehog smiles and comforts the visitor.

Rachel comes out and Russell realizes that he has been talking to a female hedgehog. She was lightish tan and she had beautiful bluish green eyes. She was wearing a pretty, shiny light green bow and her spines had been styled with a couple of bangs in the front of her face. The two hedgehogs looked into each others eyes and they both smiled.

" Um..hello.. " The beautiful female hedgehog said shyly looking down.

Russell took out his lucky check board and pencil.

" Hello there. Welcome to Littlest Pet Shop daycare. "

" I am Russell Ferguson. This is Minka Mark the one who interrupted you. "

" Hi, hi, hi! "

" Oh, my.." Rachel shakes from the pressure.

" Sorry about her. " Russell puts his arm around the worried female.

"She can be a little to jumpy. I apologize for her. "

Minka Mark made a curious look as she heard what her crush had just said about her.

" And this is Vinnie Terrio he's a dancer. "

" Yo what up chick? " Vinnie did a gangster pose and all the pets stared. " What? "

" Anyway, " The annoyed hedgehog rolled his emerald green eyes at the odd gecko. " This is the adorable Penny Ling. "

" Hi! Your super cute! " Penny complemented to make her feel welcome.

Russell continued. " This is Zoe Trent, she's a singing diva "

" Yay! Finally! Another girl on our team! " Zoe barked happily and danced a little.

" This is Sunil Nevla he likes magic and he has low confidence..he gets nervous a lot "

" Hello I am Sunil Nevla. And I - AHHH! A BUG!" Sunil got scared before finishing his sentence, as he screams and jumps on the ground covering his face.

" Ok and last but not least, this is Pepper Clark. Shes a comedian. "

" She smells... " Russell whispered.

" Hi there! I am the funniest skunk around! Why did the chicken cross the road?"

" Because it had to go to the toilet! " The hilarious skunk laughed really hard and rolled on the floor laughing.

Rachel actually chuckled a bit too as she covered her mouth trying to hide her laugh.

" Well that's it. We're the Littlest Pet Shop pets. And we all would love to be your friend. "

" Thank you. I have never really talked to other pets before. " You seem pretty kind. "

Minka watched the two curiously as the they mysteriously seemed to bond.

" Aw thanks..so I am going to be your tour guide. " Russell blushed and smiled at Rachel.

Russell showed Rachel around LPS and she seemed to enjoy it. She talked to a few other pets but mostly hung out with Russell.

Minka was very suspicious about those two. So she went over to see what's up. They were chatting in the fire hydrant.

" Wow! I never knew you were so smart! " Minka heard her best friend say.

" Haha thanks. I know I might seem kind of nerdy, but this kind of stuff fascinates me you know. " The female hedgehog replied to Russell.

" You know Rusty, I never knew we had so much in common. "

The curious monkey gasped. " Only I call him Rusty! " As she continues to spy.

Both hedgehogs had a lot of fun as the chatted with each other.

" This is so much fun. Maybe we should, do this more often you know. " Rachel gave Russell as suspicious smile as if she liked him.

Minka gasps again. " Why is he hanging out with her?! " She paused.

" Oh now I get it. Russell has a crush on her instead of me! "

"Just because she's SO smart and beautiful and NOT crazy! " The upset monkey sniffed.

" Russell doesn't like me anymore.." She walked away sadly and hid up in the fake tree in the day care. She buried her head in her arms, crying.


	3. Chapter 3 Misunderstanding

" Why did she have to come in the first place?" Minka said, a tear falling from her light pink face.

" None of this would've never happened of it weren't for her." Minka buried her face.

" I wish that she was born. "

" Oh Minks, that's a bit harsh don't you think? " She said talking to herself.

Then suddenly she heard a sweet, soft voice below her.

" Um, Minka I don't mean to interrupt anything, but I heard crying and I got worried and I would like to know what's wrong "

It was Penny Ling's voice. She is such a great friend. She always knows when someone is upset, and is always willing to help. Minka was happy to have Penny as her friend.

Minka sighed and looked down at the kind panda.

" Oh hey Penny Ling. "

" Hey Minka. " Penny climbed up the tree. " Could you tell me what's wrong? "

" Not right now Penny I don't want to talk about it. "

She climbs down the tree and walks away depressed.

Penny sighs. She just hates seeing her friends so sad. She would do anything to make them happy. Penny knew what wasn't like Pepper, but she was always so caring and sweet.

Minka watched Russell and Rachel sit together on the big, fluffy, hamburger pillow.

She fell asleep next to him. Minka was very upset. For the next 2hours she watched both of them.

" Well, my owner is here Rusty. " Rachel said standing up.

" But my owner is bring me here tomorrow, so that will give us more time to talk. "

" Thats fantastic Rachel. " Russell said. " I enjoyed talking to you. "

Then unexpectedly Rachel hugs Russell and walks out the doggy door.

That was it. Once she saw what happened with Rachel and Russell, she was really, really mad. She just watched her crush get hugged by another girl. Minka have had enough. She got up and angrily marched over to Russell.

" Russell! " The angry monkey yelled. Her face turning red.

Russell screamed and quickly turned into a ball, hiding from the stomping primate, tears flooding from her face.

" Russell! Minka cried while she spoke.

" Minka what's wrong with you?! " Russell asked very worried.

" You...you don't like me anymore! "

" What are you talking about?! "

" You like Rachel and you don't like me anymore! "

" Minka, " Russell put his paw on Minka's shoulder.

" I don't like Rachel that way, I just liked her as a good friend. "

Russell looked into her big, shiny crystal blue eyes.

" Rachel was great, but no one could ever replace you. "

Minka smiled and blushed a bit. Russell had a dorky smile on his face too.

" Minka, I really like you

" I've always wanted to tell you that, but I wasn't sure if you felt the same way.

He looked down at the floor.

" Because Im..nerdy and...smart. "

" Aw Russell! "

Minka squeezed him tight, giving him a big friendly hug. It really hurt, but she kept on hugging. Russell's eyes grew huge and he blushed like crazy. He was a very bright red.

" Rusty I love you too. I always have and I always will. "

" No matter how nerdy you are. "

" Thanks Minks. Now, how about we go play some ball?

THE END


End file.
